A Lesson Learned In Time
by Sammy-Sama
Summary: New story...full summary in side
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**_ AU-((Kinda))How much would you give to just turn back time? Back to a single moment that made you the happiest, to a time where YOU mattered the most. Time turned back all right, right back to the beginning. Those three long years of finding shards reduced to a mere memory with the final jump into the ancient well. They'd completed the jewel, the quest was over, and they had no more use for the school girl from the future. But, as she returned home; the portal sealed her fate to be forever stuck in the present, has she truly left her friends in the past? Will her life return to normal now that she was back to square one? No one remembered her adventures into the past; it was as if three years had gone by with out her and no one seemed to notice. The greater forces had tried to repair the damage done by the young woman and her trips into the ancient times. There was only one small problem with the fate's whole grand design: the young maiden had found true love. Love such as that can not be forgotten. And so with fantasies of the Feudal era she returns to her daily life and soon into the waiting arms of her love. _

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note**

_**Hey guys…I know I have other stories to work on…and I'll explain why I started this one at the end I just wanted to let you know that the prologue may be a bit confusing and…well…piece-y if you know what I mean. I know there may be a LOT of questions you all will have after reading this and I encourage you to let me know in a review (now that's not a ploy to get more reviews I just want to know what I need to clarify before I post the next chapter). Anyway I wanted to let you know that even though it seems a bit "jump the gun"-ish or that I'm getting right into things I kinda am… things will be explained soon I assure you but I didn't really want to start this off and then jump a head in the story line…that didn't come to right….oh well…you all will see. And those of you checking this out and have read ANY of my other stories ( His Heart & The Only One Who Can Save Him; You Are Everything To Me; Omnia Vincit Amour: Love Conquers All. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Miko's Scorn or Deep In The Darkest of Nights The Future Unfolds) I hope you all notice this is like nothing I've done…well story plot wise…I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Sammy-Sama**_

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own InuYasha; however Kimi, Shina and Rai are my own creations!**_

_

* * *

_

**Scene Changes from "Time of Your Life" by Green Day**

_

* * *

_

_**A Lesson Learned In Time**_

_**Written By: Sammy-Sama**_

**Prologue: Time Heals All Wounds**

The mighty warriors stood here; bright confident smiles upon their faces as they watched what remained of their enemy was carried away by the wind; the object they desired left behind.

"It's finally over," The young man said in relief; his molten gaze glittering with mirth as he turned to his comrades in arms, "We did it, it's finally over."

The young miko beamed up at him as she ran the length of the field to the man's awaiting arms, "Yes InuYasha, we did it!"

InuYasha smiled down at the young maiden in his arms; a light brush of pink tinting his cheeks as he encircled his arms around her waist and spun her around; "I just can't believe it."

The young miko smiled, burying her face in the crook of the man's neck. Neither could she; they'd avenged the tragic priestess-her incarnate; they'd gotten revenge for Sango's brother, father and comrades; and they'd released Miroku from his inevitable demise from the curse placed upon his family. They were free to live the lives they were suppose to; normal, happy lives.

At the thought a force gripped her heart; a slow trickle of tears began to fall from her deep hazel orbs; it felt as though someone was squeezing it tightly. What was there left for her to do? The jewel was now finished; was there any real reason for her to stay here?

"What's the matter Kagome?" The young man inquired, worried amber orbs searched the young maiden in his arms; trying to detect any injuries she'd sustained, "Are you hurt?"

Kagome shook her head, "No InuYasha, I'm not hurt."

"Then what's the matter?" he repeated, looking straight into her eyes.

"I need to go home," The young miko whispered, entangling herself from the hanyou; bringing her hands up to rub the liquid from her eyes.

"Why?" InuYasha questioned, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I have nothing left to do here; my job's done," Kagome answered halfheartedly, a small smile gracing her lips as she pulled away from the hanyou and gathered up her things; "And besides I need to tell my family what happened."

"You don't have to go now!" The hanyou shrieked, a flicker of anger and hurt crossing his blazing gaze.

"You're wrong InuYasha," She thought sadly, "If I don't go now it'll just be that much harder for me later."

The hanyou watched as she began towards the well; he was in shock. Didn't she know he needed her?

"Well just don't stand there," Miroku urged, violet locking with amber, "go after her."

Regaining his senses he began his pursuit, determined to catch he before she jumped into the well.

"Wait Kagome!" He shouted, the young maiden halting, turning around to look at him from her sitting position on the lip of the well.

"What is it InuYasha?" Kagome gasped, the hanyou speeding towards her and gripped a hold of her wrists, preventing her from leaping into the well.

"For once you're wrong," InuYasha stated, his tone even as he gazed down upon her, "You made a promise; have you decided to break it?"

"What do you mean InuYasha?" she asked; bewildered.

"You promised you'd stay by my side," The hanyou answered; hurt in his tone, "Am I that disgusting that even you refuse to stay with me?"

Hazel softened as the young miko pulled one of her hands from the hanyou's death grip; lifting it to cup the man's cheek, gently running her thumb over the soft skin.

"You don't need me anymore InuYasha," Kagome sighed, she needed to tie up the loose ends; she could no longer remain in the past, it wasn't her time, "You need to move on. I can't stay here forever."

"Why not?" He countered, "Why can't you?"

Pulling her other hand free she brought her hands down to support her weight as she leaned back towards he opening of the well, "There's nothing keeping me here anymore."

Hurt amber orbs watched as the young maiden fell back into the well; consumed by the warm lights of the time stream; returning to her own time, her home.

InuYasha sunk to his knees; clawed hands balling into fists as he brought them down hard upon the ancient wood, "You stupid wench…stupid… stupid wench."

* * *

**Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road,  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go,  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why,  
Its not a question but a lesson learned in time,**

* * *

_What would you give to find true love? Would you go to the ends of the Earth or simply go down the street to your market to begin your search? Something such as this can not be found for $1.99 at your nearest Walmart. What if I told you that I found true love 500 years in the past, would you believe me?_

_Probably not._

_Or how about if I told you that demons truly did exist at one time, that they ran wild and free through the country side. Well it's true, and I would know; I lived it for the better part of three years. Yet, my life of hunting for legendary jewel fragments and demons came to a close and I excepted that. I knew I couldn't stay in the past forever. The past was the past after all, everything was behind me._

_The old well on my family's grounds is actually a portal into the ancient time; back to the Feudal era. I know…sounds totally crazy right? Well it's true. There I met the greatest bunch of people…and some that were really better off dead. But those I traveled with were the best friends a girl could have._

_Through the three long; tiring and testing years we traveled together; we'd formed somewhat of a family, an odd family mind you but one nonetheless. My friends all had somewhat of the same background; and were all connected by pretty much the same thing: Naraku. My friend's families and lives were torn apart because of that man…well demon…actually half demon but all technicalities aside he was the evilest being alive._

_Sango was like a sister to me those years we searched for jewel shards; the woman a demon slayer by profession. Miroku had been a man of the cloth, though you wouldn't have guessed it by the way he acted. The man was always flirting with any thing that walked and remotely resembled a woman it seemed like; though over time we could see that he cared for Sango deeply. I wonder if they ever got together._

_Shippo was the cutest thing you've ever seen. The young boy was a kitsune; a fox demon; and he was so sweet. Sometimes he seemed wise beyond his years…others a bit below. But he grew on me from the moment I laid eyes on him and he instantly became somewhat of a son to me._

_Then there's the rude, arrogant, violent, jerk named InuYasha. I swear, sometimes it thought we'd never get along. We were always fighting, whether it be about Kikyou or me returning home for a time or just nothing at all. We'd yell, and get angry at each other and at the beginning he even tried to kill me. But being the 'mature' people we were; we were able to put that behind us. I suppose, now that I think about it his attitude is kind of expected, when you look at it. His childhood wasn't the best; being the outcast was definitely not something any child should have to go through. His father dying when he was just born in able to save his mother; and his mother dying when he was small, leaving him all alone to fend for himself in a world that despised and hated half demons. _

_Though, as time passed it grew clear to me that my feelings towards him were not just simple worry for a companion when he was injured…or hurt when he upset me; but much stronger feelings. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks: I was in love with him. _

_But what did that matter now? He was 500 years behind me, dust in the wind. Maybe, one day I'll see my friends again; but wishful thinking never got me anywhere so why start now. I will simply have to hope for the best; my future is ahead of me and I can finish up school and graduate with my friends. Live a simple life like every other normal teenager._

But the fact still remained: She wasn't just another normal teenager; nor would she ever be.

* * *

**Its something unpredictable, but in the end its right,  
I hope you had the time of your life**

**

* * *

**

_Could it have all been just one weird dream like mother said? Did I really go into the well house and fall into that old well? I guess that would explain the lump on my head but then again so would fighting Naraku. If that was true where did I get all of those medicinal ointments…I know grandpa didn't have those types of things; and where did the bow and quiver come from? _

_Grandpa had said that I had gotten them a few weeks before my alleged 'fall into the well' as a tool to help with my 'priestess training.' But if it was all just a dream, how was I able to shoot so well? I don't know; I just don't know. My whole life turned upside down two months ago…everything's falling to pieces. I refuse to believe everything I went through was a dream; it was too real to be a dream._

The young eighteen year old sighed, pulling herself from her brooding; the light autumn breeze lifting her long ebony tresses to flutter gently in the wind. She sat on the top step of the staircase to her family's shrine; the fattest cat you'd ever seen sprawled out in her lap as she rubbed it's ears affectionately.

"You know what Buyo," She mused, her hand traveling down to the feline's immense stomach as she began to stroke the white underbelly of the cat, "I think it's time to start you on a diet."

The cat simply flopped over and rolled from the young woman's lap; waddling towards the house where he knew he'd be safe from the maiden's nagging about his weight. I mean really; what did she know about cats? His main goal in life was to go about his daily routine day after day. He'd get up, eat; maybe walk outside and watch the many tourists who made the pilgrimage to the shrine every year; and occasionally he'd lick himself before going back to sleep. The life of a cat is far from exciting.

"Kagome!" Shouted the young boy as he ran towards her, his had waving ecstatically in the air, "We've got to go to school!"

Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes as she pulled herself to her feet, "Why can't I just stay home on my birthday?"

"Cuz mom said you have to go to school," her brother replied, answering the question that was obviously rhetorical.

"I was being sarcastic Souta," The young woman laughed gently, taking the black school bag her brother handed her and ruffled his short ebony hair as he got closer.

Her brother had just become a teenager; now 13. It was so weird to see him act the way he did now; using modern day role models instead of idolizing the hanyou traveling companion of hers. Souta had grown as well, coming to about a head past her waist yet no matter how old he got he still continued to wear the same type of out fit to school.

The duo began their journey down the lofty stair case; the enormous tori towering over them as they left the ancient grounds. Kagome looked down at her wrist watch as they stepped onto the side walk; heading towards their destination. The junior high school had that she'd attended had been rebuilt apparently and now the middle school resided right next to the high school instead. She guessed the junior high was just too small to accommodate the number of students it needed; it had seemed crowded to her too when she'd been in school, well; what little time she spent there that is.

"Souta," Kagome began, curious hazel orbs turning to look down at her brother, "We left a good 45 minutes earlier than we should have. You know it'll only take us like ten to get there right?"

The said boy nodded, "I wanted to make sure I was on time; it is the first day of school you know. I wanted to make a good impression too."

The young miko shook her head, "So I'm going to be stuck at school for 35 minutes until everyone starts arriving; just peachy."

"Come on," Souta whined, "Don't you want to make a good impression with your teachers too?"

"I suppose," Kagome agreed, the two continuing their trip in a companionable silence.

"I'll see you this afternoon right?" The young boy inquired, his bright hazel orbs looking expectantly towards his sister, "Are you going to pick me up after school?"

"Sure," The young woman nodded as she waved good bye to her younger brother, "I'll wait for you right here."

"Okay," Souta smiled, turning away from his older sibling he began to run towards his new school, entering the double doors and out of the young woman's sight.

Continuing on her way towards her destination; she entered the school's courtyard. Going over towards a rather thick trunked tree, Kagome leaned against it; making her self comfortable on the ground blow the thick canopy of leave; most of which had turned golden due to the season.

Pulling out a magazine from her bag she began to thumb trough it's contents; her gaze landing on a couple pages of 'personality quizzes.'

"What's Your Medieval Profession?" She read, scanning over the quizzes before her, deciding to take a couple; just for the heck of it, she did have time to spare after all, "this looks interesting."

**Question 1: You're in the mid****dle of a forest. Suddenly, you see something rustle in a bramble nearby. you:** _Release an arrow in the general direction. If it's friendly, it'll only be injured. If it's a foe, it'll be hindered. _

**Question 2: You are chained to a heavy stone block in a rancid, foul-smelling dungeon. To escape, you:** _Use your natural abilities, you manage to pick the lock. _

**Question 3: So, now that you've escaped the chain and block, how do you escape the dungeon itself?** _I adjust to the dark, and use it to my advantage. If anyone's down here, they won't see me coming. _

**Question 4: The local tavern is hosting your birthday party. While there, most of the guests would see you:** _Chatting casually with your best friends. _

**Question 5: Assume that war has broken out, and your small home town is right in the middle of it. How do you react?**: _You rally the residents and get packing. You don't want your people hurt. _

**Question 6: If you were caught in an epic battle, you could be found:** _In a high place, very distant from the fight. You'll pick off the enemy one by one and they'll never know who hit them. _

**Question 7: What would you consider yourself as of right now?**: _Preppy. Fun-loving. _

**Question 8: Your weapon of choice is made from:** _Strong, durable wood, and maybe some lower-grade metal. Enough to get the job done. _

**Question 9: You tend to greet passerby:** _With maybe a wave or a smile. _

**Question 10: Last question: How willing are you to take a risk for someone REALLY close to you? (Consider your girlfriend/boyfriend, or your best friend)**: _I'm there 100. No matter what. _

"Now lets see what I turned out to be," Kagome thought aloud, going over to the key to find out her scores.

**For 30 you are: **You'd have been a spell caster! You care for people, and are a little shy. However, that doesn't prevent you from bringing the pain; whether it be by fire, ice, or whatever.

**You could also get this result:**

**For 30 you are: **You're an archer! You distance yourself from what you think hinders you. You care for yourself and your close friends, but even then, you feel far away. Generally on the far side of a big fight, though, you've got serious marksmanship skills. Did someone say "head-shot?"

**Or even this one:**

**For 10 you are: **You would have been a WARRIOR! You take problems head-on, regardless of the situation. Be wary though, you might be a tad arrogant. Other than that, you've got heart, and your opinions are set in stone. As far as the fight goes, you're the first one there, swinging away with whatever you've got.

"Well the archer was a dead give away and the warrior level was too. I never did like the whole _fighting_ aspect of our journey," Looking down at her watch she checked the time, "I have 15 minutes before everyone starts to arrive."

Scanning the pages again she searched for another quiz, finding one she began to entertain her self until her peers arrived.

**Discover Your Inner Dragon**

**First, tell me which breath-weapon you'd most like to control: **_Fire Mmmm... Toasted (knights)! _

**Okay, what size do you feel like inside: **_Size? Who cares? I'm the baddest dragon on this planet. _

**Next, where would you prefer to live: **_The welcoming deep of thick northern woods. _

**Which statement best describes how you feel about humans: **_Sometimes I find myself flying over a busy market square and thinking "Hmm, buffet." evil grin _

**Select the sentence that best describes how you feel about other dragons: **_We bump into each other every so often. It's a friendly "Hello, George." and we're on our separate ways. _

**And how do you view yourself as a dragon: **_I am the shadow, the mist, and the wind. My intentions are hidden and my reasons are my own. _

**What's your most likely course of action if threatened: **_... No one would conceive of doing such a thing to me. _

**Given the chance, would you use magic or spells: **_No (including "heck no", "I'll kick your wizard butt without them, thanks", etc.)_

**How much treasure would you hoard if you could have all you wanted: **_I don't really need it, but having some more around would do me good._

**Lastly, which genre of music do you prefer: **_Classic Rock, Oldies. _

"Okay then," The young woman sighed, once again looking over to see what she turned out to be, "As the Fires that burn in the hearts of Men, your Dragon color is... Your Inner Dragon is the classic example of dragon evil. Remember Smaug? Yep, Red Dragon. Oh, my friend you're in good company. Red dragons are the most vile and crafty of all the dragons. They are also the most dangerous of all dragons. As such they are the Fire Elemental dragons. Reds have a nasty tendency towards luring you in with quiet words and soft emotions, then wrapping their scaly tails around you and biting off your puny little human head. Fun, no?"

"But of course, Reds aren't all about killing and treasure hoarding. You like to invent creative traps, spend long hours relaxing in the mouths of volcanoes, fly over the vast forests of the planet looking for men on horseback ...er... sheep (_yeah..._), and pick fights. Your favorable attributes are Noon, Summer, the sword, helpful fire, blood, courage, passion, will power, and leadership. If dragons went to war, they'd rally behind you in a snap. Well, you or a Copper Dragon. But those guys are wusses anyway, and you could beat one up to take command. In fact, you probably would considering your breath weapon is good old fashioned Fire, and plenty of it. Just remember that some sheep carry swords and you'll do fine," she finished reading just as the first bell rang, signaling it was all right to enter the building.

Sticking the magazine back into her bag she then pulled the pack onto her shoulders; rising from her current position on the grass to enter the building beside her and to start the new academic school year.

"Normal boring life here I come," Kagome sighed sarcastically; pulling open the heavy doors to the high school and entering; letting the metal barriers swing back and close with a bang.

* * *

So take the photographs and still fames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what its worth it was worth all the while

* * *

The owner of the large apartment sauntered through the many rooms towards the rear and where the bed rooms were located. She was very pleased with herself at being able to have gotten such a good heal on the place; though, now that she thought about it she did have certain…advantages over most I guess you should say. It didn't matter now how she was able to acquire such a find now.

The five bed rooms provided just enough space for her borders and herself; the kitchen was extremely larger that a normal apartment's-she'd requested this be a top priority in her search due to the fact that one of the apartments occupants was an extremely _big_ fan of food. The other two rooms in the apartment; one of which was used more often was the 'living room;' that being the only normal sized room in the apartment. The last room however…well, for all purposes that remained a secret. The other's wouldn't understand what it was used for; they all ready thought she was crazy, why give them any more reasons to think that?

The young woman quietly tip toed into the narrow passage way that would lead her to three now closed doors. Her long, pale blonde hair was pulled into a high pony-tail atop her head; her cerulean orbs dancing with mischief.

Slowly she brought a small metal object to her lips; the cord connecting to it circling around her neck. Taking in a deep breath; she then exhaled into the object as hard as she could; earning a high pitched whistling as the small baring moved against the inner chamber of the item.

"Wake up!" she shouted, satisfied at hearing three distinct thumps as bodies hit the floor; awoken by the sound and proceeded to prepare for the day ahead, "We've got things to do and not a lot of time to do them in! So come on! Hup hup!"

Not too long afterwards three wide eyed people stepped out into the hall, each having similar expressions.

"What's the deal Kimi?" the young woman questioned, puzzled chestnut orbs eying the woman curiously.

"I thought during the summer we didn't have to get up so early," the young man stated, pulling his short ebony tresses into a small, low pony-tail at the nape of his neck.

The third occupant merely growled at the loud woman; eyeing the object she now held in her hand with disgust, "What's the big idea?"

"You all start school in less than 45 minutes," Kimi answered, a smile spreading across her face as her cheerful morning mood kicked in, "Who wants waffles?"

"I don't believe this," The man exclaimed, turning around to enter his room again, "You didn't say anything about having to go to school."

Cerulean orbs narrowed towards the retreating silver haired border as she marched up behind him; grabbing a fist of his pale tresses, giving his head a violent jerk as she pulled, "Oh I'm sorry for wakening you InuYasha, I merely thought you wished to get the love of your life back is all. But if you think sleeping is more important than altering fate, by all means go ahead and go back to your bead. You may just find yourself back in the Feudal Era when you awake."

InuYasha growled, jerking his head away from the young maiden causing her to release her death grip on the silver strands; his molten gaze narrowed to mirror her own, "You said all we had to do was prove that we could keep from changing the course of history. How hard is that when you don't know what will happen? We aren't in the past anymore you know; this is the _present_."

"Lets say; for all intensive purposes that you…oh, I don't know…went out side with out a concealment charm or a hat on; what do you think would happen?" Kimi inquired, her eyes locked on the hanyou before her; gaze unwavering.

"Hell if I know," InuYasha barked.

"You'd be hauled off to some institute and experimented on," the young woman answered, "Or you'd be shot. That of course is the worst case scenario, you don't consider that altering the future?"

"What are the exact conditions of our test then?" the young man questioned, his violet gaze turned towards the young woman.

"Well for starters; Kagome has to remember all of you from the Feudal Era," Kimi explained with a wave of her hand, "Which I feel won't be too hard; but she has to know you as Sango the demon exterminator, Miroku the monk and InuYasha the hanyou. She'll be able to meet Shippo later. Second you have to be able to lay low for a total of two months with out exposing yourself or the demonic community. Last is she has to love you InuYasha; and you both have to admit it. Now the first and last conditions I don't think will be too hard but the second one we may have a problem with. But once you pass the test you're in the clear; the well will open for a duration of 1 day, giving you all the choice to stay here or return to the past."

"You don't know us, wench," InuYasha growled, annoyed with the woman's all knowing attitude, "We can handle anything thrown at us."

"There will be forces working against you all," the young maiden added, looking each one of the occupants of the apartment in the eye to stress her point, "directly against you."

"What are they going to do, shoot us? Hunt us down and tell the world that I'm a half demon and all three of us are from the past?" the hanyou sighed, "What could they possibly do?"

"Don't tempt fate InuYasha," Kimi warned, a smirk spreading across her lips, "I wouldn't give them, or me for that matter; any ideas."

The three visibly paled.

Kimi glanced over at the wall clock positioned above the door before her, "Well you all now have 20 minutes to get to the school. I suggest you get breakfast to go."

The trio nodded, dashing towards the kitchen and snatching up a handful of lukewarm waffles before grabbing their bags and darting out the apartment door.

"Don't forget," the young woman called after the retreating forms leaving the apartment, "You can't tell her who you are! She has to find out for herself!"

"We know!" they shouted back in unison as they high tailed it towards their destination.

Kimi leaned against the door frame; watching until the small figures had completely disappeared from her line of sight.

"So you honestly think they can beat us do you Kimi?" Came the smooth tone from behind the placid maiden, "You think _he_ can win _us_ over?"

"I don't think Rai," Kimi clarified, cerulean orbs turning around to stare into emotionless, electric yellow, "I know they can, and will."

"Oh, and how do you; pray tell, know this valuable information?" Rai inquired, cocking his head slightly to the side.

The young woman raised her hand to her head, tapping her temple with an index finger, "It's all in here."

The young man shook his head, his short blond tresses never moving an inch; the front of which was spiked up causing the strands to stick out at odd angles, "Why do you have _so_ much confidence in them?"

"Because I believe they have the strength and determination to pull this off," Kimi answered, "I believe we've put them through enough as it is; I don't see why another test is needed."

"The threads of time have been tangled and it has taken us much time to undo the knot they created," Rai replied simply, "They needed to tested to see if they were worthy enough."

"Worthy enough for what?" The young maiden snapped, narrowed blue orbs glared at the man before her, "Worthy of living? Worthy of getting families, to live the end of their lives in peace? They defeated Naraku and gathered the jewel shards back; I think they've more than redeemed themselves."

Florescent orbs closed; the young man heaving a heavy sigh, "It's not our place to judge what is done, we are simply the messengers. If they are as great as you say then they will have no problem with their final task. But if they fail you know there will be far more dire consequences than simply returning home."

Kimi nodded, "I understand."

"Good," Rai commented, his figure beginning to fade, "I'll be back soon to check up on you."

Once more, Kimi nodded. Fate could be so cruel; merciless. Yet no matter what one's fate was; they could always change their destiny. And she was going to let them do just that; their destiny was their own and she would not stand in the groups way. For them she would let them decide the path they would walk; whether it be for better or worse it was for them to choose.

* * *

**Its something unpredictable, but in the end its right,  
I hope you had the time of your life**

* * *

The three ran as fast as they could down the crowded streets of Tokyo; the early morning commuters and workers headed towards their destinations. Each heaving a sigh of relief at the sight of the school just ahead of them.

"Now I don't want you to get too excited if you see her InuYasha," Miroku warned, eyeing his friend closely, "From what Kimi told us she won't remember anything; they made sure of that."

Sango nodded, "This may take more time than we have."

"It won't," InuYasha shook his head; bolting past a group of girls, "She'll remember us, I just know it."

"What I'm trying to say is," The young man added, dodging a student with a skateboard, "Don't startle her all right? We don't want to drive her off."

"I'm not stupid Miroku," The hanyou growled, pulling the door open and heading inside of the maze of halls consisting of the school.

"I never said you were," Miroku said defensively, "Just act normal all right."

"All right, all right," InuYasha sighed, looking down at his schedule, "So when do I see you all again?"

The duo looked down at their schedules as well, comparing their courses.

"I've got 1st with Miroku," Sango commented, looking from their lists, "Do you have gym for 6th?"

"I think so," the hanyou nodded, the bell ringing to signal the students would be late if they didn't hurry, the sound echoing in his sensitive; concealed ears.

"We'll see you then," the couple added, taking off down the hall, the young hanyou making his way down another.

It was going to be a _very_ long day.

* * *

**Its something unpredictable, but in the end its right,  
I hope you had the time of your life**

* * *

Kagome sat in her assigned seat; third in the second row. The room was quiet; that was no surprise considering she was the only one in it, but the lack of noise from the hall unnerved her. Then, not a moment later the second bell rang; signaling that any student who didn't get to class in two minutes would be tardy. As if a tidal wave had crashed down upon the school all the students began to run to their classes; not wishing to be late on the first day of school.

"Kagome!" came three young women as they entered the class, taking their seats around the young maiden, "How have you been?"

Kagome beamed at the three as she greeted them, "I've been good, how have you been?"

They all nodded, the young woman to her left speaking first, "We just saw the cutest guy! Apparently he's new around here, he's such a hunk! Ayumi though wouldn't let us ask him for his name because we'd be late."

"Typical Ayumi," agreed the young woman in the middle.

"That's not fair Yuka, and Eri you know how I feel about first impressions!" Ayumi snapped.

"As long as you don't try and hook me up with him this year, or any guy for that matter we should be fine," The young miko commented, regarding her friends warily.

"We thought you like Hojo," Eri admitted with a shrug, "He's a nice guy."

"He is that," Kagome nodded, "But he's not my type."

"I bet Mr. Macho is," Yuka informed, bringing the new guy back into the conversation.

"Oh man is he such a hunk or what?" Eri giggled.

"These three must have a one track mind," Kagome thought; leaning back in her chair.

The young miko looked up just as the last bell rung; all the students making it to class, one couple just as the bell sounded.

"Good timing," The young woman sighed, walking over towards the last of the empty chairs in the front row.

"No," The young man she was with replied, following her and taking the seat next to her, "That was _great_ timing."

"No, it can't be," Kagome thought, her eyes widening in disbelief, "Miroku? Sango? This isn't possible is it?"

* * *

**  
Its something unpredictable, but in the end its right,  
I hope you had the time of your life**

* * *

Kagome sighed, strapping the quiver onto her back as she picked up her bow. She'd opted to take archery instead of gym this year; a good trade off she'd have to admit. She waited for her instructor to arrive and set out the targets; her hazel gaze landing on the gym class on the field over from her tossing a foot ball through the air; warming up for their practice game.

"You must be Kagome," came the gentle tone of her teacher, "My name is Shina and I will be your instructor for the year. I heard you all ready know how to shoot?"

Kagome nodded. Was this really her teacher? She seemed to be around her age? How'd she manage that?

Shina went down the field and set up the target twenty feet away; then returned to stand beside the young miko. Spotting her confused glances she answered the unspoken question.

"I'm a teacher's aid here," Shina informed, "All the other gym teachers had classes this period so I decided to step in considering I'm a pretty good marksmen myself."

"Oh," Kagome replied, "I didn't know. I just assumed you'd graduated early or something."

Shina laughed, "Yeah, I wish."

The young miko smiled, taking her position ahead of the target and notched an arrow to her bow, taking aim.

"Hey watch out!" shouted one of the young men from the foot ball field, his rough tone surprisingly familiar to the young woman.

Kagome turned her head, spotting the foot ball headed straight towards her. She aimed her bow towards the projectile and on reflex shot; her arrow piercing the ball and securing it to the ground.

"Nice shot," Shina commented, watching as the young woman sprinted towards the ball.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome apologized, kneeling down to reach for the now dead ball, "I didn't mean too."

"That's all right wench," The young man replied, going to pull the arrow from the ball only to earn a slight burn from it's shaft, "Nice shot though."

Pulling the arrow from the ground she gasped; that voice…and he was burned by my arrow…

Looking into the young man's face as she handed him the deflated ball her eyes widened. Hazel locked with blazing amber; the young man's ebony hair pulled into a low pony-tail to keep if from flying in his face as he ran.

The young man smirked at Kagome's expression, "What? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Kagome's eyes returned to their normal size, hazel softening as a smirk of her own graced her lips.

"A ghost, no," The miko smirked, "A hanyou however, maybe."

* * *

_**Name Meanings**_

**Kimi**-_She who is without equal_

**Shina**-_Virtue_

**Rai**-_Trust_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Honestly…I don't know if I'll strive to really update this one….it was an idea I'd been thinking of…tossing it around…and playing with for sometime now and I had some spare time so I decided to type it up. So…what did you guys think? Different huh? Well it all depends on whether u guys like it or not if I update. I won't set a specific review limit before I start to try and update…maybe 3 or so. I know I have 3 other active stories but I wanted to get this one out there and see what you guys thought. Okies well….thanks for reading…you know the drill!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**P.S: Personality Tests from: **

w w w (dot) allthetests (dot) com / quiz19 / quizpu (dot) php ? Testid 1146023760

**and**

w w w (dot) geocities (dot) com / teo592 / quiz / dragon (dot) html


	2. Chapter I

**Author's Note**

**It was good to see some people liked the story…so…well…here's another chapter for you!**

**Sammy-Sama**

* * *

**The flash backs are in **_italics_** and are separated in the scene by lyrics….not by a dividing line.  
**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own InuYasha; however Kimi, Akiko**_,**_ Shina, Juro, Kioko, Matsuko, Sakura and Rai are my own creations!_  
**

* * *

**A Lesson Learned In Time**

_**Written By: Sammy-Sama**_

**Chapter I: Things Must Be As They May**

* * *

_**Got a package full of Wishes  
A Time machine, a Magic Wand  
A Globe made out of Gold**_

* * *

The young woman sat, her gaze transfixed for most of the period towards the duo beside her.

"There is no way it could be them," Kagome thought to herself, shaking her head to try and dislodge the annoying, nagging thoughts, "If my grandfather was right, then if I ask them I'll look like a complete idiot. But if he's wrong…"

"Kagome," Called the teacher from the front of the room, their mythology teacher assigning them their groups for the next few weeks, "You will be working with Sango and Miroku."

"Yes, sensei," replied the three, moving into a small triangle of desks.

"Hi," greeted the young chestnut orbed maiden, her long ebony hair tied off at the middle of her back, "I'm Sango."

"Nice to meet you," Kagome nodded, turning her attention towards the young man now beside her whom had taken her hands into his, one of which covered by a strange glove laced with some spiritual beads.

"Will you do me the honor of baring my children miss Kagome?" Miroku questioned, sincere violet orbs locked with deep chocolate.

A deep blush crept its way across the bridge of Kagome's nose and across her cheeks like wildfire, "Now, I know I've heard that before."

"Miroku," the young man's comrade hissed, snatching his hands away from her classmate, "that was uncalled for."

Sango knew what he was trying to do, so granting him a reprieve there was no slapping this time. If they acted familiar then it might trigger some memories the young miko once had. Though as she watched the young woman's reaction, the brief flicker of recognition that flashed before her eyes was reassurance in itself.

"So," Sango began, trying to clear the awkward air that had settled between the three, "What should we do our project on?"

"I don't see why we have a project this early in the year," Kagome sighed, "I mean it's only the first day of school."

"I know what you mean," Miroku agreed, "But I don't know, is there anything in particular that you're familiar with? I know I've got a pretty decent background in the Buddhist religion, and my friend here is a sure win for the living encyclopedia for fictional monsters."

The young miko nodded, "I grew up and live on a shrine. We have a legend that I've always been particularly fond of; it's about a young hanyou and a priestess. Have you two heard of it?"

The duo's eyes lit up at her question, the young man answering, "Why that's the oldest of legends. It would be a sin for us not to have heard it."

"Okay now I know I've meet these two before," Kagome thought, "I must be going insane."

* * *

_**No Instructions or Commandment  
Laws of Gravity or  
Indecisions to uphold**_

* * *

Beep…Beep…Beep

The young woman pulled the paper pouch from the microwave; carefully opening it and pouring the contents into a large blue, plastic bowl. Reaching over the counter she grasped the thing neck of the bottle before drizzling the yellow liquid atop the small items in the bowl.

"Mmmm," She hummed, her cerulean orbs glittering with delight, "Movie theater butter; just what the doctor ordered."

Picking up her large bowl of popcorn she ventured through the apartment towards her bedroom, kicking the door open. Entering the room, she closed the door behind her; locking it as well. Crossing the room she headed towards one of the two closed doors on the opposite side of the room. Opening the one to the right she went in; flipping the light switch and earning a blast of light illuminating the room in return.

She made her way over towards the black, velvety armchair sitting before a rather large screen TV. Sitting down, she reached for the remote; turning on the television and scanning through the channels until she came across the moving images of a young silver haired hanyou and his friends moving through the soon to be crowded halls of their high school.

"You need a day job Kimi," Stated the young woman behind the occupant in the armchair, "I mean do you have to spy on them 24/7?"

Kimi turned around to answer her partner, the young woman who'd be observing the group while they were at school. The young woman's storm grey orbs regarded her curiously; her long chestnut tresses were pulled into a high pony tail, "Oh Shina lighten up, this is my favorite show!"

Shina watched as the young maiden turned back around; plopping a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth as she watched the screen before her, "You're one sick person Kimi."

The young woman shrugged, "Hey reality TV doesn't get much better than this."

"I suppose you're right," Shina sighed, "You still need me to watch them right?"

Kimi nodded, "Yeah, I can't exactly follow them every where. The guys upstairs might get suspicious."

Shina laughed, "You're right."

The young maiden smirked, "_They_ have no clue what I'm doing right under their noses."

"What if they do catch on?" The young woman questioned, fearful of the chance their plan may not succeed, "What if Rai is able to convince _them_ that those two aren't worthy enough; what if he's strong enough to do it?"

"You're forgetting something Shina," Kimi stated, "by definition fate is a force predetermining events: the force or principle believed to predetermine events, am I right?"

"Yes," Shina answered slowly, "so?"

"Destiny is something consequential that inevitably happens to somebody or something," She explained, turning around to face the television, "So that mean I always win."

"What if we run out of time," the young maiden questioned, throwing out possible scenarios.

"Thus we play the fools with time; and the spirits of the wise sit in the clouds and mock us, " the young woman recited with a sigh, "we'll have plenty of time granting the dolt doesn't screw things up to bad, so quit arguing with me and worrying and just do your job."

"Whatever you say your highness," Shina sighed, disappearing from the room to go watch the young teens.

"Besides, I think being in one class with them will be enough," Turning her attention back to the screen, Kimi watched as the daily activities continued, watched as they met up again and found each other, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

_**Printed on the box I see  
A.C.M.E.'s Build-a-World-to-be  
Take a chance - Grab a piece  
Help me to believe it**_

* * *

The young man sighed; it had been an _extremely_ _long_ day. It seemed the forces were against him right off the bat, seeing as how he had yet to have a single class with the young miko. Oh how he missed her sent, her smile; everything about her; and the thought of her being so close to him somewhere in the building was tearing him up.

"Calm down InuYasha," The young monk stated, patting a hand to the frustrated hanyou's shoulder, "She's fine; you'll see her soon. In fact I think Sango had said she has archery this period. And as luck should have it that's right next to the field."

"It's not fair, Miroku," InuYasha complained, pulling on his gym shorts; tying the string so they wouldn't slip down when he ran, "You two have almost all your classes with her, why can't I?"

"Well, Kimi did say that '_they'd' _be working against us," Miroku explained, "And besides Sango and I have been watching out for her, so you need not worry."

"I worry about any girl you have to watch," mumbled the hanyou while he pulled back his long ebony hair.

"I take offence to that," Miroku stated, mock hurt lacing his tone, "who do you take me for?"

"A lecher with the uncontrollable urge to touch what isn't his," InuYasha retorted, making his way from the young monk and out towards the entrance/exit of the locker room.

"Ahem," The young man coughed, a look of feigned hurt upon his features, "I'm appalled you would feel that way about me InuYasha."

"You should be," The hanyou replied curtly, changing the subject back to the conversation's previous topic, "So, what's going to happen to test us? Are we going to be attacked? I mean what honestly? What could the head-honchos do to us that could possibly be any worst than what were use to…"

"Well, and here I thought it was just all rumors," Came the deep, cocky tone of the duo's gym teacher, "Thought you were dead mutt."

"That could be one way," Miroku offered, stating the obvious.

Brazen chestnut orbs turned towards deep electric blue, the owner of the voice smirking in the hanyou's direction, "Well, that's just my luck."

The two crossed the gym floor to get closer to their teacher.

"Don't tell me the wimpy-wolf is our teacher," InuYasha shot, gaze narrowed towards their alleged sensei.

"That's Mr. Matsuno to you," Koga stated, glaring daggers towards his new student.

"Do we seriously have to put up with this?" The hanyou questioned his companion.

"I think we do," Miroku nodded, turning his attention toward their teacher and past rival, "Please 'Mr. Matsuno', I don't think it wise to start a fight with InuYasha here."

The wolf shrugged, "I guess not, okay everyone head on out to the practice field. We'll be playing a bit of football today."

The class headed out of the gym and ventured onto the luscious green grass of the field. Once everyone had assembled the demon began to explain the rules and procedures for the game.

"Hey, look over there," Whispered the young monk as he pointed across the field towards he archery range.

Golden orbs widened as they landed on the young miko's form, "I can't believe it…"

The hanyou took a few steps forward before he was stopped by his new teacher.

"Now InuYasha, where do you think you're going?" Koga questioned, tossing the ball they were to be using into the air, "You should know better than leave the field. You're not allowed to mingle with he other classes."

A low growl formed in the young half demon's chest; his reason for living mere yards away and there was no way for him to even get close to her.

Violet orbs watched the two before him, knowing his comrade was ready to burst anytime now, "Don't worry InuYasha, you'll see her soon."

"I'm tired of you saying that monk," InuYasha snapped, running from his friend to join the game.

Miroku shook his head, following after the stubborn hanyou.

The game began and the two new comers were trying to pick up on the rules and how to play. Once they'd gotten the hang of it the two became naturals. About fifteen minutes into the game Miroku was thrown the ball, which he promptly caught and turned to look for his friend. The young monk spotted his friend off the left; turning to face him he noticed who was behind him.

"Even now he has to protect her," Miroku thought, his gaze landing on the form of his old friend. The young man hadn't let anything go past him towards the young miko; however this time would be different.

Pulling back his arm, he aimed the throw higher than he needed to towards a different target. He threw it just high enough that InuYasha would have to use his demon abilities to catch it, and since he couldn't then he'd just have to chase it.

The hanyou watched as the ball soared over his head and towards the archery range.

"Hey watch out!" The young man shouted, running after the rouge football.

The young woman turned her head, spotting the foot ball headed straight towards her. She aimed her bow towards the projectile and on reflex shot; her arrow piercing the ball and securing it to the ground.

"Nice shot," He heard the student's instructor comment.

"I'm so sorry," The young maiden apologized, kneeling down to reach for the now dead ball, "I didn't mean too."

"That's all right wench," InuYasha replied, going to pull the arrow from the ball only to earn a slight burn from it's shaft, "Nice shot though."

Pulling the arrow from the ground the hanyou heard the young woman gasp; she looked into the hanyou's face as she handed him the deflated ball; her eyes widening.

Hazel locked with blazing amber as the young man smirked at the young woman's expression, "What? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

The miko's eyes returned to their normal size, hazel softening as a smirk of her own graced her lips. "A ghost, no. A hanyou however, maybe."

The aforementioned hanyou's eyes went wide, "She can't possibly remember can she? Is it just her miko powers that allow her to see, or does she really remember?"

"InuYasha!" Came the booming voice of his sensei, "Get your tail over here!"

The hanyou smirked once more at the young maiden before standing to leave.

"InuYasha," The young woman said softly, "I have lunch after this, meet me out in the courtyard under the cherry tree."

"All right," InuYasha agreed, watching as the miko stood and began her retreat, "See you soon Kagome."

The young man was yanked by the collar of his shirt as his sensei dragged him back over to the rest of the class, throwing him off to the side.

"You sit out with Miroku for a while," Koga instructed, going back to referee the game, "I'll warn you only once, listen to me or you'll be sorry."

Amber orbs rolled as the hanyou turned to meet the gaze of his friend, "You did that on purpose didn't you."

Violet sparkled as a wide grin spread across the monk's face, "Possibly."

"I thank you for that my friend," InuYasha replied, slapping a hand to the man's back, "Good job."

* * *

_**What kind of world do you want?  
Think Anything  
Let's start at the start  
Build a masterpiece  
Be careful what you wish for   
History starts now...**_

* * *

Deep hazel orbs turned to watch the retreating form of the young man; excitement dancing across her face. Returning to her position she took her stance and fired, the arrow flying true and embedding itself into the center of the target.

"I think that's enough for your first day," Shina stated, a sly grin plastered across her face, "Your concentration is bound to dwindle soon."

A deep cherry red stained he young miko's cheeks as she turned to face her instructor, "Are you sure?"

Shina nodded, "Yep, positive. There wasn't much for me to teach you anyway; I have a feeling you didn't even need to take this class."

"Well I am pretty good with a bow," The young woman explained, gathering up her expended arrows and replacing them into her quiver; shouldering it as well as her bag.

"Just leave all that here, I'll take it in," The instructor offered, watching as her student bowed and headed towards the main building, "Oh, Kagome."

Kagome stopped, turning around to meet the serious face of the young woman, "What is it?"

"Be careful, all right." was Shina's response.

Confused, Kagome nodded, "Okay, I will."

The young miko walked the rest of the way to the school building; she had plenty of time before the lunch bell was to ring.

"What could she have meant by 'be careful'?" Kagome thought, "Does she know something I don't?"

Looking down at her watch, she noticed she had around twenty minutes to kill before the bell. Deciding to take a walk she began to work her way along the fence blocking off the school, on one side the only barrier between the high school and the elementary school. Coming to a low section of he fence she leaned up against it; watching the younger kids run and play during recess.

She could remember the days when her life seemed normal; back to the days when she was a small child playing on the very grounds these kids were now. Though, now if you look back on it, she always did feel different. Maybe not special different, but like she wasn't like any of the other kids there.

_**Should there be people or peoples  
Money, Funny pedestals for Fools who never pay  
Raise your Army - Choose your Steeple  
Don't be shy, the satellites can look the other way **_

"_Today's your first day of kindergarten," Came the cheerful, supportive tone of the young child's mother, "Aren't you excited?"_

_The small girl merely shook her head, uncertainty filled her amber orbs. She'd never been truly afraid of anything; always the strong one._

"_Come here honey."_

_At the sound of her father's voice she turned around, deep hazel clashed with chocolate; loving and warm. The young man opened his arms towards his nervous daughter, offering her his warm and support._

"_It'll be okay Kagome," her father assured her, tightly embracing the small form of the young child, "Just keep your head up and you'll do fine."_

"_Hello there, My name is Ms. Akiko" greeted the young teacher, her bright cerulean orbs fixed on her new charge, "Welcome to kindergarten. Will you please come inside with me?"_

_Unsure hazel orbs turned towards her parents._

"_Go ahead Kagome," Her mother said, gesturing for her to follow her teacher, "We'll pick you up right here after school."_

_Kagome nodded, taking the young woman's hand and following her into the school and down the hall to her room. _

"_Now, are you all right?" Ms. Akiko questioned, kneeling down to face the young girl, her gaze never breaking from Kagome's._

_It could have been because she was so young, so innocent; but at that moment the young child could see something different about her school teacher. The hue of her eyes was one she'd never seen before, the emotions and feelings behind those eyes suggested she knew much more than she let on. It was as if she contained the sight and knowledge of centuries past._

"_I think so," Kagome replied softly, peeking around the older woman to take in her surroundings._

"_Well the others are outside do you want to join them?" The teacher asked._

_Kagome nodded, her teacher standing up and taking her out to mingle with the others._

_That had been one of the most unsettling moments of the young miko-to-be's life. She was with out a doubt the smallest one there, the sight of the other taller children was daunting. This young miko wasn't one to pick a fight or the violent one by nature to start with; so when bullied you can imagine how she'd cope with it._

_Kagome tried to make friends, went up to several of the other students and tried to talk to them; yet something about them seemed off, like they were hiding who they really were._

_One of the boys that was kicking around a ball accidentally lost control of it and the projectile headed towards the young miko, though didn't strike her. Bending down Kagome picked up the toy and handed towards the child, though for some reason once the boy grabbed a hold of it, he dropped it. For the briefest of moments the child's countenance changed, flickering between ebony hair and emerald eyes to that of flaming red hair and deep, penetrating black and then back to normal. The next thing Kagome knew she was being pushed to the ground, her sleeves now sporting five long slashes as small trails of blood began to stream down her arms. Tears fell from her hazel orbs as the cuts sent pain through her arms._

"_Kagome, are you all right? What happened?" Ms. Akiko questioned, kneeling before the downed child._

"_She burned me Ms. Akiko," the child explained, showing the teacher his wounded palms, "I don't know how but she did."_

"_Okay, go ahead to the clinic and they'll give you something to treat your burns," Ms. Akiko instructed, turning her attention back to the young girl, "Why don't you come with me Kagome and we'll get that taken care of."_

_The protective woman took the young child back into the class room, picking her up and setting her atop one of the tables before retrieving a first aid kit. She then began to roll up Kagome's sleeves and clean her cuts, treating her injuries._

"_I didn't mean to hurt him," Kagome stated softly, her gaze remorseful and guilt ridden, "I didn't even know how I did it."_

"_It's not your fault Kagome," Ms. Akiko replied, wrapping gauze around the cuts, "You're different than the others, you have power than none of them could even imagine and one day they'll come to understand that with out you there is no future."_

"_What does that mean?" Kagome questioned, her head tilting to the side._

_Ms. Akiko smiled, "Lets just say that I have a special power too and I know that you will become a very good person and go on a wondrous adventure."_

"_Like a fairy tale?" The young girl inquired excitedly._

"_Yes," The young woman laughed, "Just like a Fairy Tale."_

_**Lose the Earthquakes - Keep the Faults  
Fill the oceans without the salt  
Let every Man own his own Hand  
**_

"I wonder how she knew," Kagome thought to herself, her gaze landing on a small boy playing with a toy top almost directly under her, "hey there."

Emerald orbs turned skyward; fiery tresses swaying from the movement.

A knowing feeling flooded he young woman, like she'd seen this young boy somewhere before, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Was the child's response.

"Now don't freak out okay," The miko instructed, taking in the boy's appearance from head to toe, "But do you really have a fox tail?"

Something in the boy's eyes flickered to life as a large grin, "Yep I sure do."

"My name is Kagome," the teen introduced herself, "What's your name?"

"My name's Shippo," replied the boy, "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," The miko smiled, about to start a conversation.

"I think you need to leave," Shippo suggested, "Your bell just rang."

"Oh," Kagome gasped, turning to run back towards her school, "thanks, can I talk to you another time? I'll meet you here on Wednesday after my class okay."

"Okay!" Shippo shouted, waving his hand enthusiastically at the maiden's retreating form, "See you soon!"

* * *

** What kind of world do you want**

_**Think Anything  
Let's start at the start **_

* * *

The young hanyou sat at the base of the cherry tree, impatiently waiting for the arrival of the young miko. Before him sat a pile of shredded blades of grass, the need to do something too strong to ignore.

"InuYasha!"

Hidden silver triangles swiveled in the direction of the melodious voice, the young maiden running towards the awaiting man. Noticing that the young woman wasn't slowing down he stood up, the miko throwing herself into the hanyou's arms as tears began to stream down her face.

InuYasha looked around the small courtyard for any unwanted observers before jumping into the safety of the cherry tree's branches.

"What's the matter?" The young hanyou questioned, his protective arms encircling the thin waist of the distraught maiden, "Do you always throw yourself at men you only met once?"

Pulling her tear stained face from the warmth of the hanyou's chest she looked into his amber orbs, "So I am going insane."

"What do you mean?" InuYasha questioned, he couldn't reveal himself directly to his love, if that happened then they'd automatically fail the test; no matter how much it hurt him.

"I thought seeing Sango and Miroku again was just a coincidence and how they knew the tale of the god tree," Kagome choked out, pulling herself from the young man's embrace, "But then I saw you and Shippo and I was so happy, I thought that maybe it wasn't all a dream after all."

"You mean to tell me you honestly remember us?" InuYasha questioned, his tone serious as he gripped the miko's shoulders, turning her to face him, "Tell me the truth Kagome, do you honestly remember us and our journey? All of it?"

Kagome nodded her head vigorously, "Everything up until we completed the jewel."

"This is great!" InuYasha exclaimed, pulling the young woman back towards his chest, "This is great!"

"We leave you alone for two minutes to get lunch and you're trying to get into an innocent woman's pants," came the sly tone of the young monk as he and the slayer stood below the couple.

"She remembers!" The hanyou exclaimed, overjoyed, "She knows everything!"

Jumping down from the branches, InuYasha set the young miko onto the ground before joining his other companions.

"I never forgot," Kagome admitted, "I just thought you all looking and acting the way you did was a coincidence or my mind playing tricks on me."

"Nope it's really us," Sango assured, "Good to have you back again Kagome."

"But how are you guys here," Kagome questioned.

"Lets just say that we're on another journey," Miroku explained, "And you just made it all the easier."

"What do you have to do," The miko inquired, looking from each of her friends to the hanyou.

"We'll explain things later," InuYasha answered, "Right now we need to eat our lunch before the bell rings and we have to get to class."

The three nodded, though the conversation was far from over.

* * *

**Build a masterpiece**

**_Be careful what you wish for_**

_**History starts now...**_

* * *

The four entered into the auditorium, taking a seat in the front row.

"So what do you think we'll have to do in this class?" Sango inquired, looking around at the multitude of students gathered around the vast auditorium.

"You mean you guys signed up for classes that you didn't know about?" Kagome asked, looking down the line from her seat next to the hanyou at each of her friends.

"Kimi scheduled our classes for us before we moved in," InuYasha answered, "We had no idea about any of it, or what's going on now until a few weeks ago."

"What do you mean?" the miko questioned, still confused.

"I'll explain everything later," The hanyou replied, "Is there some place private that you know of that we can go to talk?"

"We can go to my house after school," Kagome said softly, "That private enough?"

"It'll do wench," InuYasha nodded, his golden orbs turning towards the darkened stage, his senses alerting him to another presence.

"All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players." Came the echoing tone of the drama teacher as the spot lights above the stage flashed to life, " They have their exits and their entrances, and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages."

The middle aged woman looked around at the many faces of her students, "This is Theater One, welcome and I hope you all enjoy your time with me. This year our department will be performing a widely known comedy in the United States. Know I've heard that your school is renowned for performing Shakespeare's works but I think that since I'm new and all we should break tradition. I'm passing out scenes from the work we'll be doing this year and you all will get into the groups I assign you to perform them. This will help me determine the parts you will be playing and will be announced at the end of next class."

The class went silent as the teacher began to list off the names of the groups. One of the students sitting in the center of a particularly large group however, raised her hand, "Excuse me Ms…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," The woman apologized, "My name is Ms. Matsuko."

"I am Sakura, Ms. Matsuko," replied the young woman, "I just thought you'd like to know that I've had ten years of acting experience; so clearly I'm the one for a major part."

Ms. Matsuko smiled politely at the young woman, "Well we'll just see if that's true."

Sakura's deep honey orbs flared, "What do you mean, 'we'll see'? If you don't cast me then you'll have to deal with my father! He's one of the wealthiest men in all of Tokyo!"

"Well dear," Matsuko replied, "Money isn't everything, nor can it buy you happiness."

"Whoever said you can't buy happiness forgot about puppies," came the soft whisper of a comment in between the young hanyou and miko.

"I'm getting so tired of the dog jokes," InuYasha hissed, brazen amber turning around to lock with bright cerulean, "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you couldn't interfere."

"I'm not _suppose_ to," The young woman corrected, "But since when do I actually do as I'm told."

The young maiden looked to her right and spotted the miko, who was giving her the oddest of looks.

"Oh how rude of me," She gasped, extending her hand to the young woman, "My name is Kimi; I'm rooming with this stubborn idiot and his friends."

"Now you're pushing it," The hanyou warned.

"Settle down children," Sango scolded, "We don't want to miss our names do we?"

The half demon sent the young maiden a particularly rude look, silently telling her that their argument wasn't over yet.

"Now, Group Seven will be performing Scene 1," Ms. Matsuko announced, proceeding to read off the assigned names, "Group Seven will be Kimi, InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango."

The young slayer stood up and retrieved their script from their teacher, returning to her seat and showed her classmates.

"Okay now class I'll give you about twenty minutes to go over your lines and assign characters," Matsuko continued, "Now hop to it."

Time flew by quickly while everyone prepared their scenes; and much to group seven's disappointment-and some relief-it seemed to speed right through the other groups and present itself before them.

"Okay, Group Seven," Ms. Matsuko called, motioning for the group to make their way onto the stage, "Please state who will be playing what part."

"I will be narrating," Kagome explained, "Sango will be The Soldier, Miroku will be Arthur, InuYasha will be The Servant and Kimi will be Soldier Two."

"Very well," Matsuko nodded, "You may start."

Everyone took their places upon the stage as Kagome read off the intro to the scene, "England AD 787. Mist swirls around and we hear hoof beats in the distance, coming closer. Then out of the mist comes King Arthur followed by a servant who is banging two half coconuts together. Arthur raises his hand."

"Whoa there!" Miroku commanded, stopping his 'imaginary horse'.

Kagome then continues to narrate the scene," the Servant makes noises of horses halting, with a flourish. Arthur peers through the mist. Then we see a castle rising out of the mist. On the castle battlements a soldier is dimly seen. He peers down."

"Halt! Who goes there?" Sango inquired.

"It is I, Arthur, son of Uther Pen dragon, from the castle of Camelot," Miroku replied with his introduction, "King of all Britons, defeater of the Saxons, sovereign of all England!"

There was a moments pause before the young slayer shouted, "Get away!"

"I am... And this my trusty servant, Patsy." Miroku continued, gesturing towards his hanyou companion, "We have ridden the length and breadth of the land in search of knights who will join our court at Camelot.. I must speak with your lord and master."

"What?" Sango questioned, "Ridden on a horse?"

"Yes!" Was Miroku's response.

"You're using coconuts!" The slayer shouted indignantly.

The young monk paused for a moment before asking,"...What?"

"You've got two empty halves of coconuts and you're banging them together," Sango answered.

"So?" Miroku stated scornfully, "We have ridden since the snows of winter covered this land, through the kingdom of Mercea."

"Where did you get the coconuts?" Came the slayer's incredulous tone.

"Through …" Miroku thought for a moment, "We found them."

"Found them?" replied Sango skeptically, "In Mercea. The coconut's tropical!"

"What do you mean?" The monk questioned.

"Well, this is a temperate zone," The young woman informed.

"The swallow may fly south with the sun, or the house martin or the plover seek warmer hot lands in winter, yet these are not strangers to our land," Miroku countered with a grin.

"Are you suggesting coconuts migrate?" Sango replied.

"Not at all," Miroku answered, "They could be carried."

"What? A swallow carrying a coconut?" questioned the slayer portraying a soldier.

"Why not?" was the monk's response.

"I'll tell you why not …" Sango argued, "because a swallow is about eight inches long and weighs five ounces, and you'd be lucky to find a coconut under a pound."

"It could grip it by the husk …" Miroku contradicted.

"It's not a question of where he grips it, It's a simple 2matter of weight - ratios …" The young woman stated, "A five-ounce bird could not hold a one pound coconut."

"Well, it doesn't matter," the young monk declared, "Go and tell your master that Arthur from the Court of Camelot is here."

Ignoring the monk's statement Sango continued, "Look! To maintain Velocity, a swallow needs to beat its wings four hundred and ninety three times every second. Right?"

Irritated, Miroku begged, "Please!"

"Am I right?" The slayer replied.

"I'm not interested," Miroku retorted.

"The second soldier then looms up on the battlements," came Kagome's voice as she read the next lines in the script."

"It could be carried by an African swallow!" Offered Kimi, moving to stand next to Sango on the stage.

"Oh yes! An African swallow maybe …" Sango approved, "but not a European swallow. That's my point."

"Oh yes, I agree there …" Kimi nodded.

"Will you ask your master if he wants to join the Knights of Camelot?!" Miroku inquired, his patience running thin.

"But then of course African swallows are non-migratory," Sango continued.

"Oh yes," Kimi agreed.

"Arthur raises his eyes heavenwards and nods to PATSY. They turn and go off into the mist." Kagome added, watching as her friends reenacted the scene.

"So they wouldn't be able to bring a coconut back anyway," Sango argued.

Kimi thought for a moment, "Wait a minute! Suppose two swallows carried it together?"

"No, they'd have to have it on a line," Sango finished, everyone taking a bow right as the end of the day bell rang.

"That was very good class!" Ms. Matsuko exclaimed happily, "I'll post the cast list by next class."

The four returned to where they'd been sitting and gathered up their things.

"Well, I'll head home so you three can have some alone time," offered Kimi as she headed towards the exit of the auditorium.

"She seems nice," Kagome commented, watching as the young woman disappeared through the double doors.

"She has her moments," InuYasha agreed, taking the young miko by the hand, "Come on lets get to your house so I can explain things."

"All right," The young maiden nodded, allowing the hanyou to lead her through the maze off halls in the labyrinth they call high school and out along the route to the shrine that the duo had treaded many times before.

* * *

_**Sunlight's on the Bridge  
Sunlight's on the Way**_

* * *

The journey to the shrine grounds was shrouded in a companionable silence. No longer was the hanyou mourning the loss of his love or frustrated at the fact that he couldn't be near her. The monk and slayer had once again regained a lost friend and the miko confirmed that she wasn't going crazy. All in all; the gang was back together. Climbing the immense staircase, the four entered the shrine grounds.

"You two go ahead inside," The hanyou ordered, "Tell her mother that you're friends of hers and that we'll be in soon."

"All right," The duo nodded, crossing the sacred grounds and proceeding to the main house.

"Come with me," InuYasha stated softly, pulling the young miko gently towards the well house, "We'll go in here and I'll explain."

Kagome followed her protector into the shelter of their rip in time; the portal that connected the two worlds and allowed her to pass through to the years of old. Sliding the wooden barrier closed behind her, the young miko watched as InuYasha slowly made his way down the couple of steps leading to the ancient well. There was a dim flicker of light as a now clawed hand reached out and ran along the lip of he aged wood.

"Have you ever been told something and you knew it was utterly impossible?" the young miko questioned, venturing down to the blocked portal and sitting down upon the edge, "When I got back my grandfather told me that I had been in a coma and simply dreamed up everything that happed. But somewhere deep inside me I knew that wasn't true. I could remember the feeling of your warmth when you laid in my lap after being bitten by the spider head and even the feel of your lips against mine from when we were at Kaguya's castle. I could still remember the pain from when you gripped a hold of my arms too. Never could I just shrug that off as a dream; it was too real to be merely a dream."

"The others told me you'd come back, that all I had to do was believe," InuYasha answered, his silver triangular appendages flicking around to take in all the sounds this era had to offer, "Despite that I knew you'd never return. The only way I saw possible for seeing you again was to agree with Kimi's proposal."

"What was her proposal?" The young miko inquired.

"I think I should start at the beginning," The hanyou replied, "Tell you how she came to us."

_**Tomorrow's Calling  
There's more to this than Love **_

_The young hanyou sat next to the old bone eater's well; the very same spot he'd been for the past four months. He didn't eat, hardly ever slept and he didn't interact with any of the people he'd come to befriend. If his brother Sesshomaru had shown up and demanded the Tetsusaiga there probably wouldn't have been any blood shed for it. The sword wouldn't have mattered, only to serve as a painful reminder of the thing he'd lost._

"_It's my own damn fault," InuYasha cursed, his fists colliding with the warn and compacted dirt at his side, "If I'd just told her how I felt…then maybe she'd have stayed."_

"_But as we all know expressing yourself in any form other than fighting is not your strong point," Came the gentle knowing tone from behind him._

_Whipping around the young man took in the sight of the one whom had spoken. The young woman sat propped on the lip of the well with her feet dangling over the edge. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a high pony tail while her cerulean orbs seemed to stare right through to his very soul._

"_What do you know about it?" The hanyou snapped, though for a brief moment something stopped him. What the young woman wore was nothing like the villagers wore, far from the traditional kimono but a unplaced style from many years ahead of him._

"_I know more than you might think," The young woman replied, "My name is Kimi."_

"_I don't give a fuck about who you are," InuYasha stated, turning his back to the newcomer and plopping back down to sit against the only thing he had left to hold on to; the only thing other than the sacred tree that brought him some measure of peace._

"_Oh, I think you might," Kimi stated, swinging her legs around so she could stand and walk over to sit beside the hanyou, "What if I told you that I know a way for you to get back to Kagome."_

"_How do you know about her?" The hanyou inquired, unsure of whether he could trust this stranger or not._

"_I guess you could say that I come from her time, or that in time I will," The young maiden replied cryptically, "The point is that I can get you four threw the well and to your friend. However there's a catch."_

"_What kind of catch?" InuYasha questioned, eyeing the woman suspiciously._

"_You must pass a test to prove your worth," Kimi informed, "If you pass then you can choose to stay there with her, or return here."_

"_And we all can go?" The young man continued, "All of us?"_

_Kimi nodded, "Yes but let me explain the test…"_

"_No," InuYasha interrupted, "no matter what it is we'll do it."_

"_Are you sure?" The young maiden questioned, "Once you agree you can't back out of it."_

"_Yes I'm sure," The hanyou answered. Finally they'd be able to see Kagome. He'd be able to smell her sent once more, finally get to hold her in his arms and when he did, he'd never let her go. _

_**What Kind of world do you want  
What Kind of world do you want **_

"Why did you stay by the well for so long?" Kagome inquired, concerned for the young man beside her.

"Because I was confused," He admitted, his gaze turning away from the warm hazel he'd grown so accustomed to, "I didn't understand how you could just shrug us off as nothing. Saying that you had nothing keeping you there as if we meant nothing to you."

"That's not how I meant it," The miko explained, "I do care about all of you, really I do."

"Well that's now how I took it," InuYasha bit out, his fists clenched into balls so tight his knuckles began to turn white.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Kagome spoke softly, her tone guilt ridden, as she reached a tentative hand and placed it gently atop one of the hanyou's, "That's the last thing I ever wanted to do."

"You were the only one I truly trusted," The hanyou hissed, amber flickering to crimson, "And you just abandoned me like everyone else."

For the second time that day tears began to stream down the young maiden's face. For every action, there is an equal or opposite reaction. For her choice of leaving them all in the feudal era, the reaction was the near destruction of the one she loved. Slender arms wrapped around the broad shoulder's of the man next to her, her face hidden while she pressed into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, you have no right to forgive me," Kagome sobbed, her voice muffled by the fabric of the half demon's attire, "Just tell me now and I'll never approach you again."

"You stupid wench," InuYasha sighed, light crimson bleeding from his eyes to leave the pure honey-gold. Turning around the hanyou gripped the young woman's shoulders, shaking her a few times, "If I never wanted to see you again, never wanted to hold you; do you think I'd go through all this trouble of getting back to you."

The young maiden shook her head, tears flying from side to side.

"You're so stupid some times," The hanyou stated gently, pulling the young woman once more into the safety of his embrace, "So fucking stupid."

* * *

**What Kind of world do you want**

_**Think Anything  
Let's start at the start  
Build a masterpiece  
History Starts Now**_

* * *

Kimi entered into her apartment, the feeling of two presences that shouldn't be there catching her attention.

"I'm glad you're home Kimi," Shina called from the living room, "We have some unexpected company."

"Oh, well if it isn't Juro and Rai," the young woman greeted curtly, "What an unpleasant surprise."

"I come in place of my boss," Juro stated, his steely grey orbs locked onto the bright cerulean of his colleague, "They wish to inform you that the time limit has been upped to a year do to your incessant meddling."

"So I helped them out a little bit," Kimi shrugged, "What's the big deal?"

"You're the one who started this mess," Juro accused, "If you hadn't lured that stupid cat into the well house then she wouldn't have been pulled into the well."

"Okay I did do that," The young woman agreed, "But I didn't force her into the well house, there is such a thing as free will."

"I'm not here to argue," The young man replied, "I'm merely the messenger."

With that he disappeared, leaving only Rai in the room.

"And what do you want," Shina questioned, "Haven't you messed with us enough?"

"Hardly," Rai answered with a grin, "For centuries fate has been at destiny's beck and call; but now that's all about to change."

"Why now?" Kimi questioned, her tone exasperated, "Why them? Haven't they been through enough?"

"It was your choice for this to happen to them," Rai countered, "Not mine."

"No I'm the essential outcome," the young woman stated, "you're how they get there."

"Well, fate isn't always so kind," he argued, "And life is all about trials and tests."

"It's about the journey you dolt," Kimi corrected, "you know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you have something against dogs."

"I have nothing against dogs," Rai replied, "I loathe people who keep dogs. They are cowards who haven't got the guts to bite people themselves."

"if it's my credibility of biting you at stake here instead of these people's lives," Kimi shrieked, "then by all means run and I'll chase you like the mail man."

"you wouldn't dare," Rai challenged, "And besides, what's one more test going to do."

"kill them," Kimi answered, "Kill them and break them."

"Not if they're as strong as you say," The young man pointed out, "And besides destiny can change everything can't it."

The young maiden got ready to retaliate when the man disappeared.

"That no good son of a bitch," Kimi cursed, glaring at the spot now vacant from where Rai once stood.

"He does have a point though," Shina stated, "and like you say, destiny is the outcome."

"But fate can change ones destiny," Kimi replied grimly, "Kikyou for example wasn't suppose to die that day or pin InuYasha. Destiny can only do so much and I was able to have her reincarnated. It was a stretch but it worked."

"So you mean to tell me that he actually has a chance?" Shina shouted.

"With ten more months time," Kimi answered, "Not only does he have a chance but he can do it."

"Now are we screwed?" The young woman questioned her comrade indignantly.

"Yes," Kimi responded, massaging the bridge of her nose, "Now we're screwed."

* * *

_**Be careful what you wish for  
Start Now**_

* * *

**Author's note**

**Well finally I've posted a new chapter for something! I'll work on getting the others updated but Omnia will have to wait until I get my other computer fixed…it has the next chapter virtually finished. I swear my family burns out computers faster than light bulbs! So once again I'm sharing my personal computer with the family so my writing will be slower. I have been so swamped with school work it isn't funny and I would like to thank you all for understanding. If any one can tell me what "play" these guys will be doing I'll dedicate the next chapter to them! And give out pocky points! Okay well I got to get another paper done…so remember: 5 reviews or no update! And I mean it!**

**Sammy-Sama**

_**Scene changes from "World" By Five For Fighting**_

* * *

_**Responding to BlooRose**- I don't know yet if I'll make a sequel….it was only the prologue for Pete's sake! don't write the story off before it even starts!_

_**inuyasha's lil sister****-**__it took me a while but look! I finally updated!_

_**Calidath****-**__yes but as I've said time and time again: Cliffhangers are an author's best friend and a reader's worst nightmare. They are a weapon we use to see if the readers are actually reading the story and whether they like it or not. I mean if you want to know what happens next you review! See how my system works._

_**Shadows Realm****-**__yep, but you also know that he beginning can be as hard as you make it. I wanted to try something different with this story…have a whole defy one's destiny to the theme and I hope it turns out like I want it to. The beginning of my first story of my trilogy (His Heart & The Only One Who Can Save Him) in my opinion wasn't that great but hey; it had the most reviews out of the three so it makes me wonder…or the reviewers just felt obligated to finish the story and didn't continue onto the second and third one…oh well._

_**futare baka kikyou****-**__Congratz on being my #1 reviewer for this story and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! I will continue it…it may take some time but I'll try my best!_

_**AnimeSpiral**_

_**cowgirlgoneanime****-**__Yep…definitely hyper there…all my buds in marching band just pass out during practice. But hey…since you're hyper you can read my other stories ((wiggles eye brows)). I'm trying to post a new chapter of Omnia Vincit Amour ASAP but as far as that trilogy goes I've worked on it almost consecutively for a little over a year as well as my other stories. I may take a break from that one but will post the newest chappie once my computer starts to work. don't worry; I never not finish a story! It may take a while but I'll finish it._

_**i luv inuyasha**__-__well I'm glad you liked it too!_

_**Meiscrazy4inuyasha****-**__I will update as soon as I can…I promise!_

* * *

__

_**Here's a little sneak peak at a new story I've been working on for some time now.**_

_**Title: If You Bow At All; Bow Low**_

_**Written by Sammy-Sama in association with ChaosMajor**_

_**Summary: **((A.U)) When life hands you lemons…make lemonade. When life hands you vodka…mix them with lemons and have a party. When life hands you the perfect house of your dreams with all the "furnishings" you could ever want…what will you do? Would you…jump up and down on the bed? Clean out the fridge? Or just throw a party? When Miroku inherits the house…mansion rather…that ever guy dreams of owning what will he do with it? More troubling what will his friend do with it? When the next batch of upcoming models arrives at his door, will he let them in and show them the ropes, or send them packing? Will his new profession aid in his ultimate goal in life? Or will it only serve to hinder? Come and join the party as Miroku invites his best friend to spend a couple nights at his new abode after a devastating brake up. Will his friend find true love? Or just a one night stand? Find out! Written by Sammy-Sama in association with ChaosMajor …. InuYasha/Kagome Miroku/Sango.  
_

* * *

__

_**Next Chapter - Chapter II: **__ He is Your Friend, Your Partner, Your Defender, Your Dog. You are his life, his love, his leader. He will be yours, faithful and true, _

___**You owe it to him to be worthy of such devotion. To the last beat of his heart. **_

___**So…is The inu gang screwed? Can they cheat fate and have that happy ever after? Things got easier now that they all have established they knew each other but what will happen when the demon community catch wind that the youngest son of the great dog demon is alive? When things go south who will come out alive and who will be left behind to die? Find out next time!**_


End file.
